Party of Horror
by scooby823945
Summary: isabella askes Phineas to a party
1. Chapter 1

16 year old Isabella Garcia- Shapiro was invited to tons of Phineas and Ferb's parties, especially when she was younger. As time went by, the 3 friends grew father apart so it was a surprise when Isabella was invited to their Halloween Party.

"Oh, thank you Phineas." said Isabella as she received the invitation from Phineas and his brother. She blushed as she took it from his hands. She remembered when she had a crush on Phineas when they were 10, she started to like him again from just getting invited to his party. She smiled and shut the door behind him and watched them leave.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Isabella hurried and got dressed in her Halloween costume, a Frankenstein. She put fake scars all around her face, sprayed parts of her black hair white, put on a white dress and then ran over to the Flynn/ Fletcher household. A lot of her childhood friends were there; Phineas and Ferb (of course), Buford, Baljeet, Django, Irving, and all the Fireside Girls. Isabella retired from the F.G. but the others refused. "Isabella!" screamed Gretchen. She ran up and hugged her friend, the two were the closest of the F.G. The girls walked into the spooky Halloween house of Phineas and Ferb. As soon as everyone got there, Phineas and Ferb went up in front of everyone and called on the microphone. "Thank you everyone that came," began Phineas. "Since we are all 16 years old, it is weird to go Trick-o-Treating. So, my brother and I held this Halloween fest!" Ferb dimmed the lights making the air look greenish. "HAVE A GREAT TIME AND LETS PARTY!" yelled Phineas. He turned on some scary songs and everyone began to dance. There were about 50 kids in the house so teenagers were everywhere! Some we watching a scary movie, some in the kitchen and some upstairs! Isabella danced with Gretchen, the two girls had to scream to each other to talk. "I LIKE YOUR COSTUME!" Isabella yelled to Gretchen, whom was wearing a Vampire costume. Gretchen replied, "Thank you!" Phineas and Ferb set up 'Bob For the Candy Apples' so Isabella went to have a try. She dunked her face into the water and grabbed an apple with her teeth. Everyone began to laugh when her head came up from the water. She dropped the apple and began to laugh herself. She turned around and saw Phineas, grinning and holding beer. Her jaw dropped when she realized it wasn't water her face was in, it was beer. The kids started laughing, some started drinking the beer. Isabella wasn't the one to drink. Buford was drunk over in a corner with his girlfriend, Adyson. Isabella decided to go dance again. Phineas walked over to Isabella and yelled (over the music), "Why didn't you get some beer?!" Isabella shook her head and realized everyone was drinking now. The air was hot and humid, Isabella was getting claustrophobic. Out of no where, all the lights went out. "Oh no..." some one whispered and then a big scream cried after.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What was...that?" said a tiny voice, that obviously belonged to Isabella. Squirms could be heard through out the crowd and finally, Ferb turned on the lights. Lying on the floor, bloody and dead, was Phineas. "Oh my!" screamed Isabella. Ferb pushed through the crowd again and stood before his brother. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up at the crowd. "WHO DID THIS TO MY ONE AND ONLY BROTHER? MY BEST FRIEND? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?" Ferb yelled, he sat down and cried into Phineas' chest. Isabella pushed through the crowd and put her hand on Ferb's shoulder. "I am terribly sorry, Ferb." she looked at Phineas and sighed and then anger fumed in Isabella. "WHO DID THIS?" she demanded. _No one has a problem with Phineas, I think. _Isabella thought as she stared at the crowd. Then a loud slam was heard from the front door. "Well who ever it was escaped!" said Gretchen. Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, Buford, and Baljeet ran to the door. Isabella opened it solemnly to only see a vacant road. "Darn, they are gone." said Buford. Ferb walked towards the door and gulped. "No," he said, his accent was strong. "They killed my brother and they aren't getting away with it. Come on guys," Ferb walked into the cold air and began walking down the drive-way. He turned around when he realized no one was following him. "Uh, you coming?" Ferb asked impatiently. The other teens looked at each other and followed him. "What about the kids in your house? They could ruin it," said Baljeet. Ferb flipped his hand in front of him and sighed, "Nah, they will all leave, sometime. I hope they don't call the police, just yet." he replied. Isabella followed them, waiting in the back of the line. She was silently crying, she missed Phineas and Ferb was brushing his death away. Isabella started to get angry with Ferb. "Uh, hello! Ferb, your brother is dead and you aren't acting like you give a crap!" she shouted. Ferb turned around and looked at Isabella. "I know he is my brother. He was my best friend, my pal, my mate. I miss him and I have a really sick feeling in my stomach but I am trying to be strong. I am his family, Isabella, and if you want to mess with me, go back." Ferb snapped. Isabella hated being scolded at, especially at this moment. She stomped her foot and sighed. Ferb gave her one long stare then turned around and began walking again. "Isabella," whispered Gretchen who was walking to the right of Isabella,"That wasn't nice to say, especially to Ferb." Isabella nodded her head and looked at her best friend. "I know," she said. Then, Baljeet screeched. "I stepped in...BLOOD!" he cried.


End file.
